


I have your back (literally)

by junnieboy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, Love, M/M, Wen Jun Hui | Jun is a Sweetheart, i love jungyu, i want more jungyu fans, small oneshot, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junnieboy/pseuds/junnieboy
Summary: Junhui is slightly obsessed with Mingyu's back and sits on it whenever he can. But honestly, who wouldn't?A small drabble full of fluff, I hope you guys enjoy!





	I have your back (literally)

Junhui's _small_ obsession with Mingyu's back began when he back hugged the other while he was cooking, and suddenly noticed that Mingyu's back was more broad than it had been a few years ago. He looked at it, quite puzzled as to how this suddenly happened without him noticing, but then swallowed a lump in his throat as he realized it was kind of hot.

"Gyuyu, since when has your back been like this?" He asked when he felt like he could speak again.

The younger, oblivious, turned around and looked at his boyfriend with a confused smile. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Junhui ignored the shy feeling in his mind, "your back. Since when has it been this broad?"

"I started working out a few months ago, you know that." Mingyu smiled as he continued on his pasta.

"I didn't know you trained your back." Junhui couldn't stop staring at the other's muscles.

"Why does it matter?" Mingyu asked with a slight chuckle.

"It doesn't. Your back just looks... different." And the couple left it at that since the pasta was ready.

Ever since then, Junhui has been clinging to Mingyu's back as much as he could. Rather than being the back of his boyfriend, it was more like a huge sturdy pillow to the Chinese. When they were hanging out with their friends, Junhui would randomly jump onto the other's back and sling his legs around his waist. It had been a little strange at first, but Mingyu had quickly started to find it adorable and allowed the other to do whatever he wanted. Their friends may still had found it a little unusual, but they knew Junhui, and Junhui _was_ unusual, so it didn't take long getting used to and just continuing their conversation.

Now Junhui and Mingyu were alone in their apartment, playing Mario Kart on their Nintendo Switch when Junhui randomly walked over the couch and onto Mingyu's back in the middle of the game. He then slung his legs around Mingyu's waist and rested his arms onto his boyfriend's shoulders. Mingyu laughed a little at the other's silliness, he didn't even realize the weight on him.

"Babe, you're distracting me from the game!" He joked, even though he was still in first place with Junhui in fifth.

"Then pay attention! I'm catching up to you, so watch out." Junhui's tongue hung out of his mouth in concentration, and he was sadly still not any further than he had been before. It was the last lap, so he needed all his focus on the game.

In the end, Junhui came in third, but Mingyu was still the grand winner with the golden trophy. Junhui groaned and buried his face in the back of Mingyu's neck, while the other blindly patted his boyfriend's head.

"It's okay, baby. You can win next time!" He said, and all that came out of Junhui's mouth was a small whine.

"I'm still happy you won instead of Waluigi. I can't believe I lost to that meanie!"

Mingyu almost cooed because of how cute his boyfriend was. How did he get with someone that adorable, kind and beautiful? It was beyond him.

"I love you," Mingyu said, wanting his boyfriend to know. He did that a lot, randomly expressing his love. Junhui thought it was absolutely adorable.

"I love you too, Gyuyu,"

Mingyu, Junhui and their friends were having a movie night. They were currently on the fourth movie, and Junhui tried hard to stay awake, which was difficult since he just finished an 8-hour work day.

When Mingyu noticed that the boyfriend laying his arms was drifting away every now and then, he tapped in his cheek, making him open his eyes. The taller then gestured toward his back, and Junhui smiled as he got the hint. He stood up on the couch and sat on Mingyu's back, slinging his legs around the other's waist as usual. He then buried his face in the back of his boyfriend's neck, taking in the lovely scent that easily brought him to sleep.

The others didn't even look up, already used to the couple in the group doing this. They actually found it quite adoring, but they never said that out loud.

When the twelfth and last movie of the night was over, everyone finally went home. They saw themselves out as Mingyu couldn't stand up, due to the sleeping boy on his back. When everyone went out the door, Mingyu stood up with Junhui's thighs in his hands.

He led them to their bedroom and plopped the other boy down softly. He kissed his boyfriend's head after he tucked him in, and saw that Junhui smiled softly.

"G'night," He mumbled, and Mingyu smiled brightly.

"Goodnight, love you,"

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my instagram! @maanjunhui


End file.
